Pieces
by L. Dyo
Summary: Como castigo aos feito de Milo, Athena decide lhe dar uma missão um tanto, complicada, ao seu ver. Porém, o que ele não sabe, é que toda essa situação, tem um motivo e uma lição à ser aprendida. Porém, o que ele podia fazer, quando se sente totalmente envolvido com seus sentimentos?


**N/A: Saint Seiya, não me pertence, caros amigos. Sou apenas mais uma sonhadora, que acredita que um dia poderá tocar nos douradinhos. çwç**

Olá amores! Bem, já faz um tempo que quero escrever essa fic; realmente, ela bola por minha mente a MUITO tempo. E como eu ando desanimada com algumas das minhas histórias (as originais, postados no Nyah!), eu resolvi escreve-la de uma vez. Não vou falar muitas coisas sobre o enrendo da fic, ela não vai ter prólogo, então vai ser fácil de compreender.

Aproveitem, boa leitura

* * *

><p><strong>Pieces. 1<strong>

**M**ilo abriu os olhos pela primeira vez no dia. Ainda raciocinara e assimilara o fato de estar acordado tão cedo; mas, cedo? Que horas exatamente eram? Levantou-se cambaleante, e com a vista ainda meio embaçada tentou desvendar os par de números do relógio.

**_14:37_**

- Droga! - praguejou, correndo para o banheiro. Noite passada, assim que começaram a beber, Athena os avisou que gostaria de vê-los no salão do Grande Mestre, uma e meia da tarde; sem atrasos. Porém, Milo havia passado da dose. Nem se lembrava de quando e como tinha parado na casa de escorpião. Talvez Kamus, com pena, tenha o levado. Ou até mesmo o Shura, não que aquilo fosse importante naquele momento, pelo fato de que Athena lhe quebraria o báculo em sua cabeça.

Deu uma boa olhada em seu reflexo no espelho, estava horrível. A cara, era realmente, de um bebum. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam desgrenhados, o rosto estava inchado e ele ainda fedia a bebida. De fato, Milo de Escorpião, guardião da oitava casa, não podia estar melhor. Trocou de roupa rápida mente, colocando a armadura; não dera tempo nem de lavar o rosto direito. Saiu apressado de sua casa, subindo os degraus de dois em dois, enquanto amarrava as madeixas loiras em um rabo de cavalo.

Durante a passagem pelas demais casas, notou que até os que pareciam ter bebido mais que ele mesmo, já estavam no salão.

- Parabens, Milo, sua mula. Tinha que passar dos limites... - Sua cabeça latejava, e seu estomago acabara de embrulhar pela falta de alimento. E _voilà,_ aí estava o resultado de sua recente bebedeira; uma maravilhosa e fodida, ressaca. Sem contar no mau humor, que parecia aflorar, pelo simples fato de estar quente de mais.

Athena lhe mataria, mas se fosse o caso, ele primeiro vomitaria em cima dela. _Até que seria engraçad_o, ele pensou consigo. Mas desrespeitoso. Se Saori não fosse tão irritante, ele _- e metade dos outros cavaleiros -_ teriam esse tipo de pensamento. Esse ero o maravilhosos resultado, de Athena, renascer em uma adolescente muitas vezes estéricas. Só de pensar nos sermões que ouviria: _"E como sempre, Milo além de faladeiro, atrasado", _era o que sempre ouvia. Mas dessa vez, ele mataria o que se pronuncia-se com a maldita frase.

Logo estava em frente ao salão do Grande mestre. Tentou recompor a forma, ainda cansada, e abriu as grandes portas.

- Desculpe-me o atraso, Athena. - disse o escorpiano, adentrando o local, pondo-se de pé próximo a Máscara da morte.

Todos o olhavam. Os amigos, mais do que acostumados, apenas encaravam a cara de quem não estava muito bem; tentavam ao máximo ignorar o cheiro de tequila, e outras bebidas alcoólicas misturadas, que exalava do loiro. A deusa, por outro lado, franzia o cenho em reprovação. Pegou seu báculo, e andou em direção ao guardião da oitava casa.

_- Agora eu perco o emprego... -_ pensou, enquanto seus membros gelavam ao ver a deusa parando à sua frente.

- Estão dispensados, cavaleiros. - ela disse, em tom sério. - Menos você, Milo! - exclamou, virando-se.

Os demais apenas a reverenciaram, com seus elmos debaixo dos braços, e saíram. Do lado de fora, eles se perguntavam o que aconteceria com o escorpiano.

**──────────•∰•──────────**

- Acha que ela será severa com ele? - perguntava Shura, encostando seu ouvido na porta, tentando ouvir algo.

- Pela décima vez, Shura, não sabemos. - respondeu o aquariano, irritadiço. - Mas, convenhamos que, se for, Milo apenas mereceu.

- Não precisa ser tão sério, Kamyu! - Afrodite apoiou-se no ombro do outro, tentando lhe fazer carinho. Logo sendo empurrado.

- Sabes que odeio que me chamem assim, Peixes. - resmungou, dando de costas. - Vou voltar para minha casa, _en voir plus, mon cher._

Como sempre, Afrodite, soltou mais uma de suas risadinhas de entonação malignas. Máscara da morte apenas observava de longe, mas logo fizera um "facepalm", assim como os outros_**.**_

- Insiste em irrita-lo, mesmo sabendo que pode ser congelado junto com essas suas rosinhas, andrógino? - indagou Máscara da Morte, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.- Não larga mesmo esse jeito idiota, não é? Bem, se prefere ser congelado, boa sorte com isso.

- Ele tem razão, Afrodite. - pronunciou-se Mu, seguindo o outro. - Vou para casa, aconselho que façam o mesmo. Milo e Athena ainda devem ter muito o que conversar.

Com cara de deboche, Afrodite ficou rindo dos companheiros. Sempre tão chatos, ao seu ver. Logo os que ficaram também seguiram para suas casas. Até mesmo Shura, que queria saber o que estava acontecendo do lado de dentro.

**──────────•∰•─────────**

**A**thena estava sentada no _"trono"_ do grande mestre, com seu báculo em mão. Milo ainda estava ajoelhado à sua frente, se não fosse por respeito, ele certamente não estaria assim.

- Athena, eu...

- Milo, quantas vezes mais pretende se atrasar? - interrompe-o.

O cavaleiro ficou calado.

- Sei que deve estar cansado, então, não pretendo lhe dar a bronca que acha que levaria. - Athena levantou-se, pedindo que ele fizesse o mesmo. - Tenho uma missão para você, talvez com ela, você aprenda a ter compromissos e a ter mais responsabilidade.

- O que terei que fazer? - Perguntou o escorpiano, rezando para que não fosse algo muito demorado, pra que assim pudesse retornar à sua casa e ir dormir.

- Venha comigo - pediu, indo em direção ao lado de fora. Apontou para o vilarejo que ficava dentro do santuário - Vê?

Milo olhou por um segundo, achando que a deusa estava ficando louco. Era o vilarejo, como não teria o visto antes? Será que finalmente elas estava ficando meio, doida?

- Sim,mas, o que tem a vila?

- Cavaleiro, esses dias, andei visitando-o.

- A MIM?! - perguntou, logo pensando que a deusa era algum tipo de pervertida que o espiava enquanto tomava banho; se bem que esses dias, ele havia sentido mesmo uma presença misteriosa o observando.

- Não, Milo! Estou falando de vila, preste atenção! - ela concertou - Enfim. Em meio a essas visitas, eu descobri uma pessoa, uma menina. Digamos, que, eu acabei me comovendo com a história dela.

- Nada mais do que o esperado de nossa Deusa. -_ Milo, o puxa saco._

- Não mude de assunto. - ela o cortou - E você cuidará dela, Milo. - concluiu, por fim.

O escorpiano ficou calado. Além de ter que aguentar as estérias dela, teria que cuidar de outra pirralha agora? Milo, a babá?! Aquilo era inaceitável.

- A-Athena, acho que eu não tenho...

- Basta, Milo. Foi minha decisão, você terá que cuidar da menina.

- Me diga, o que ganharei com isso?

-... você verá, não lhe falarei mais nada, descobrirás sozinho. - disse em tom calmo, sorrindo.

Milo bufou, aquilo o irritava.

- E onde eu encontro esta menina, Athena?- Indagou, dando-se por vencido.

A deusa sorriu, e apontou para um velho poço, em uma pequena área do jardim na vila. Disse que lá encontraria a menina, e que já tinha lhe avisado sobre. Avisou-lhes para não assusta-la, ou trata-la mal, pois a mesma tinha como missão conta-lhe sobre o dia-a-dia dos dois. O escorpiano bufou, reverenciou a deusa e desceu as escadarias té sua casa. Lá ele pensaria melhor, tomaria um banho e depois iria atrás de sua nova missão, mesmo que ainda não a aprovasse.

Durante a descida até a oitava casa, os companheiros tentavam o parar para perguntar o que havia acontecido; entretanto, o mau humor do escorpiano falava mais alto e eles os ignorava, sem nem mesmo pedir permissão para passar pela casa. Até mesmo Kamus, seu melhor amigo, recebeu uma batida de pé como resposta. Talvez quando estivesse mais calmo, ele explicasse, agora não era hora.

Adentrou rapidamente sua casa, antes que até Hades, aparecesse do fundo do inferno para perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Livrou-se de sua armadura e jogou as peças de roupas que usava por baixo, pelos cantos da casa. Estar em seu banheiro nunca havia sido tão agradável! Abriu o chuveiro lentamente,com água nem muito quente, nem muito fria e deixou que água morna caísse sobre sua tez nua.

A ultima semana realmente havia sido complicada; assim como o ultimo mês. Os pedidos de Athena estavam cada vez mais ridículos, suas missões desnecessárias. Sem contar, que ela sempre mandava algum dos bronze boys com eles e no fim, os que ganhavam mérito eram eles. Era como se a deusa tivesse parado de dar atenção aos que vivem com ela no santuário; talvez fosse só impressão.

A uma semana atrás, ela havia inventado de reconstruir algumas partes do santuário, e quem pagou o pato? Isso mesmo, os dourados. Nuca havia ficado tão cansado, até mesmo com suas batalhas - que eram coisas que ele gostava, diferente de reconstruir algo. Seus músculos ainda estavam doloridos. Mas, aparentemente, ele havia achado modos de relaxar; bebidas, mulheres e afins. Elas não precisavam tirar as máscaras, só precisavam fazer o que ele queria. Afinal, era isso que elas queriam, não era? Uma noite com o grande e belo escorpião? Era o que todas queriam. As bebidas serviram de entrada, geralmente vinham da casa de câncer. Só não pelo noite passada, algumas vieram da casa de Touro; Deba ainda tinha algumas bebidas típicas de seu país, desde sua ultima missão por lá. Kamus recusou-se a beber aquilo e ficou apenas apreciando _seus vinhos caros. _Entretanto, de todos eles, Milo parecia ser o único a querer ficar com uma mulher diferente toda a noite; isso até dormir com o santuário inteiro. Se isso chegasse aos ouvidos de Athena, com certeza ela proibiria até que eles falassem com as_ "mascaradinhas"._

- Ela realmente não sabe curtir a vida dela. - murmurou o escorpião, para si mesmo enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Lava seus músculos lentamente, deslizando a mão cheia de espuma por eles. A pele, um tanto bronzeada, parecia estar sensível. Lavou as costas - até o ponto que alcançava -, sentindo algumas das marcas restantes, e deixou que um sorriso malicioso tomasse conta dos lábios.

Assim que terminado o banho, o loiro desligou o chuveiro, apanhando uma de suas toalhas brancas. Enrolou-a em sua cintura, e foi até o quarto. Antes, parou na frente do espelho, e admirou-se. _Músculos bem definidos e uma beleza venenosa, é disso que as mulheres gostam; _era o que pensava o escorpiano. Ele não se lembrava direito de quando havia começado a depender tanto de suas noitadas, mas não fazia muito tempo. Talvez ele finalmente estivesse seguindo a fama de seu signo.

Respirou fundo, e voltou para o quarto. Tinha que se vestir, cumprir a maldita missão, se passar por uma maldita babá. Caso contrário, apanharia com baculadas na cabeça.

**──────────•∰•──────────**

**A** vila estava calma, o dia estava realmente belo. Alguns bancas, com comerciantes vendendo frutas, flores, cosias diversas e precisas no dia-a-dia. Crianças brincavam em meio à tudo aquilo, alguns cavaleiros de prata almoçavam em uma pequena casa aberta à venda de comida prontas, enquanto outros tentava se mostrar para algumas meninas passavam.

Milo, que vinha muito calmamente - finalmente tomado banho e sem cheiro de bebida -, aproveitando sua ressaca, tomou um caminho diferente. Gostaria muito de ir até lá e comprar algo para comer, mas antes tinha cumprir o que suas _adoledeusa*_ tinha mandado. Andou mais um pouco, até chegar em um estreito beco, perto de uma barraca conhecida.

- Senhor Escorpião, é um grande prazer vê-lo aqui! - uma velha senhora, que vendia frutas, o saudara sorridente. - Veio apreciar minhas frutas? - perguntou convidativa.

- Ah, Melinda! É muito reconfortante vê-la tão enérgica. Parece ter melhorado bastante desde a ultima vez! - ele respondeu, tentando não parecer tão forçado; caso contrário, acabaria tratando a pobre velhinha mal, por culpa da ressaca. - Como anda seu neto? Ele tem absorvido o treinamento com Aiolia? Oh, peço desculpas, eu até ficaria e provaria algo. Porém, estou seguindo ordens de Athena, ainda não tive nem tempo de comer nada, só para fazer isso. Sabe como é, não é? Vida de cavaleiro, muito cheia, muito cansativa. E aliás, está um belo dia, não acha? - ele falava sem parar.

Melinda riu discretamente. Era sempre assim quando o rapaz a visitava para comprar frutas, eles sempre acabava falando e falando e falando... Mas dessa vez, ele parecia bem mais cansado, um pouco forçado. Talvez a deusa tivesse exigido de mais dele em alguma missão; ou não tivera descansado direito, era evidente.

- Vocês, jovens, falam muito! - brincou ela, pegando um maçã do monte - Sim, meu neto está bem. Chega em casa falando que o Senhor Leão o ensinou vários golpes, e que mesmo se machucando, ele o ensinou a acreditar a força dele. - o sorriso no rosto da senhora pareceu brilhar ainda mais - Está com pressa? Aqui, tome essa maçã.

- Oh, obrigado... - agradeceu, dando uma mordida na maçã - Deliciosa! - ele disse, vendo a velhinha sorrir. - Bem, pode deixar. Até mais!

- Hm, até! Se cuide, Senhor Escorpião! - despediram-se. Desde que os conhecera, Melinda costumava chama-los de "Senhor" juntamente com seu signo. Eram sempre uma alegria te-los por ali. Eram cheios de energia, sempre tentavam ajudar. Logo agora que o Cavaleiro de Leão, teria aceitado treinar seu jovem neto, para que não caísse em caminhos errados; acabara se tornando mais grata à eles.

A maçã realmente parecia ter ajudado Milo a recuperar parte de seu bom humor. Pelo menos agora, tinha algo em seu estomago para ajudar a dar uma de babá. Caminhou rapidamente, até o jardim, onde se encontrava o velho poço; enquanto comia alegremente a fruta. Depois da casa de escorpião, a vila, era o lugar onde Milo gostava de passar um tempo. Lá tinha comida boa, frutas - especialmente da banca de Melinda, a que no caso, era um amor -, também tinha a taverna; onde eles costumavam comprar bebidas, ou beber por lá mesmo. Gostaria de poder passar mais tempo por lá.

**──────────•∰•──────────**

**J**á em frente ao poço, o escorpiano procurava alguma pista, de alguma menina que pudesse estar por ali. Olhou em volta, e nada. Certificou-se até mesmo, de olhar dentro do poço - vai que ela tinha desisto da vida e puf, suicido. Ele riu internamente.

De certa forma, aquilo o irritava. Tinha ido até ali pra nada, ou era só plantar bananeira que ela magicamente apareceria? Achava que não. Sentou-se na grama, apoiando suas costas nas paredes circulares do poço, e pôs-se a reclamar.

- Parabéns, Athena! Você me botou para cuidar de uma pessoa fantasma, adorei. - resmungou, batendo a cabeça na parede - Ai, ai! Doeu.

- Sarcástico desse jeito, não sei como suas próprias palavras não o machucaram! - disse uma voz feminina, que ele não fazia ideia de onde vinha.

- Haha! Tão engraçado. Quem é você?! - indagou irritado, sem se levantar.

- Eu? Bem... eu sou um fantasma que está a quase uma hora, esperando um tal de cavaleiro de ouro.

Milo ficou calado, ela parecia ser mais irritante que a deusa, quanto à horários.

- Ma-Mas.. eu não te vi aqui! - exclamou, tentando parecer o certo da conversa.

- Talvez, se você tivesse dado a volta no poço, envés de só olhar de longe, teria me encontrado. - disse ela - bem, vamos á mais uma chance.

- Hm... - murmurou ele - Eu sou Milo, Milo de Escorpião. Guardião da oitava casa. - apresentou-se.

- É, eu sei.

- Ora, não vai se apresentar? - perguntou, curioso para saber quem era a menina.

- Não. - disse sem pestanejar - Vai que você é um pervertido!

- COMO NÃO?! - gritou ele - SOU UM CAVALEIRO DIGNO DE HONRA, NÃO UM PERVERTIDO! _(N/A: sei disso não, Milo. *apanha*)_

A garota riu, enquanto o escorpiano bufava, irritadiço.

- Dianna; meu nome, é Dianna, senhor cavaleiro.

- Hm, é um belo nome, Dianna. - Ele a elogiou, sorrindo. Mesmo sem que ela pudesse o ver.

- Isso foi um cantada, senhor Escorpião? - Perguntou a menina, curiosa. Não era sempre que alguém a elogiava, na verdade, ela quase não conhecera ninguém a vida inteira.

- Isso foi um elogio. - respondeu, pendendo a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos.

Dianna sentiu-se encorajada o bastante para olha cara a cara. Levantou-se devagar, limpou a roupa e andou até o outro lado do poço. Logo parou, ficando em pé à frente do escorpiano. Milo abriu os olhos lentamente, ao perceber que algo fazia sombra sobre ele e ficou boquiaberto.

- Ela realmente é... bonita. - pensou, enquanto a encarava.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bem, é isso. Peço desculpas de deixei o Milo muito, mulherengo ou narcisista. Mas, vejam, foi por um motivo. ;-;

Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro. E no próximo, prometo colocar mais algumas coisas em evidencia.

See ya!

~Dyo.


End file.
